


Golden

by RosethornsandDaisies



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosethornsandDaisies/pseuds/RosethornsandDaisies
Summary: A short wee drabble about waking up in the morning with Henry.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr (rosethornsanddaisies) to talk, suggest prompts and have early access to new writing pieces! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! xx

Henry rolled over with a groan before he wrapped his arm around your waist. He hadn’t opened his eyes yet, but he knew your bedroom had been painted gold by the rays of the sun. 

“Y/N,” He whispered. 

“Mmm, Yes?” You mumbled. 

You feel Henry breathe against your bare shoulder, signalling that he was smiling. Slowly, you roll onto your side, pressing your nose against Henry’s when you settle into a comfortable position. The two of you stay like for a while, steadily becoming one with each shared breath. His chest hair was coarse under your fingertips, a contrast feeling to the smooth skin Henry was tracing on your hips. 

“Oh how I missed this,” Henry continued to whisper, his eyes still close. 

“I missed it too,” You said. 

It had been a while since you and Henry had laid together. You were always separated due to work, which only caused tensions to rise between the two of you. The tension and anger you were feeling towards each other caused you to break up with Henry. However, your break up only lasted a short couple of months before Henry came back to you. He had arrived at your apartment late at night, drunk as an ox while he mumbled apologies and ‘I love yous’ to you over and over again. You couldn’t turn him away because you felt the exact same way. 

“Let’s stay like this forever,” Henry said as he rolled you onto your back. 

“I would love to, but we have things to do.” 

“Nonsense.” 

Henry dips his head to place a gentle kiss between your brows, before moving to kiss the tip of your nose, then both of your cheeks, and finally, your lips. 

You could never get sick of the feeling of his having his lips against yours. His kisses were always so sweet and full of love. Sometimes you felt like his kisses were keeping you alive. Perhaps you should replace the word ‘kiss’ with ‘oxygen’. 

Henry pulled away from the kiss, allowing you to rake your fingers through his dark curls. His blue orbs were scanned over your face, desperately trying to memorise any new marks that may have appeared in your time apart. 

After some time, Henry lowered his head, nuzzled into the crook of your shoulder and let out a low groan. He was feeling quite golden within your arms, so there was no way you two would be moving anytime soon…


End file.
